Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, to a plastic frame, a backlight module and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In view of improving a strength of a device and preventing dust, an adhesive tape may be used in a backlight module. A combination of the adhesive tape and a frame or the like of the backlight module can not only play a sealing effect, but also improve a bonding strength. However, in such a backlight module, there may be a phenomenon of light leakage between the adhesive tape and a display panel.